l'éléphant jaune
by peckforever
Summary: titre bizarre je l'accorde...c'est un jeune homme qui cherche deséspéremment quelqu'un et qui en plus ne fait que des conneries! Un akiraxtokito pour changer! oneshot


Coucou les gens!

je reviens avec un autre oneshot mais en changeant de couple!! AkiraxTokito est mon deuxième couple préféré dans SDK et je voulais faire une fic dessus. J'espère qu'elle va vous plaire!

Bonne lecture

**En _italique _c'est les pensées d'Akira!**

**disclamer: **les persos ne sont pas à moi mais ça n'est pas très étonnant et je pense que vous vous en doutiez!!

* * *

-Tokito ?

_Pas de réponse. Mais elle est où ? _

-Tokito !

_Mais c'est pas possible ! ça fait plus de 2 heures que je la cherche! Elle c'est quand mêm pas envolée !_

_Dans sa chambre, c'est le seul endroit où j'ai pas été. Mais si elle n'y est pas je ne sais plus où chercher. Et si elle y est…c'est encore pire! Elle va me défoncer la tête parce que « je n'ai aucun droit d'entrer dans son domaine privé et espace vital qu'est sa chambre » !!! On va continuer à chercher dans le reste de la maison !_

…

une heure plus tard

_OK, j'abandonne! Je vais aller voir dans sa chambre T.T_

Iiiiiiik (moi: ben oui, c'est une porte qui grince ! )

-To-Tokito ?

_Aucun bruit. Mais alors si elle est pas là, ELLE EST OU ??? Et puis ça put la bougie et une autre odeur…de cramé… DE CRAME ????_

Les rideaux avaient pris feu au moment où Akira avait ouvert la porte créant un courant d'air. La flamme de la bougie la plus proche avait alors touché le rideau et provoqué l'incendie. Elémentaire mon cher Watson !

_Et meeeeeeeerde! Eh hop ! un petit coup de glace là, un autre là…je crois que j'ai fini !_

-pfyou ! C'était juste ! '

-Tu peux t'expliquer AKIRA ???

La voix douceureuse au creux de son oreille l'avait fait sursauter et c'est à une Tokito extrêmement énervée qu'il fit face. Or tout le monde sait qu'une Tokito énervée est vraiment très effrayante, c'est donc normal qu'Akira soit meurt de peur à cet instant précis.

-Tokito…gen-gentille tokito !

-Akira…

_Pourquoi elle est énervée comme ça ? C'est vrai, c'est plutôt à moi d'être énervé ! je l'ai cherché partout !!_

Ayant reprit un peu de courage, il se plaça en face d'elle :

-Où est-ce que tu étais ? Je t'ai cherché toute la journée ! Et arrête de faire comme si tu étais la plus énervée, c'est à moi de l'être !

-Vrrrrraiment ?

-euh…voui ?

-Alors je peux savoir OU EST MA CHAMBRE ?????????

_J'ai détruit sa chambre, c'est vrai ! Oh non, pas cool ! Y a de la glace partout et la moitié de la pièce a été détruite par les flammes !!! meeeeeerde !_

-euh j'ai une très bonne explication…

-Mais j'en suis sure ! EXPLIQUE !

-Un éléphant jaune est arrivé ! et il était tellement énorme qu'il à renversé une bougie qui a fait que le rideau à prit feu. Alors je suis arrivé et j'ai congelé l'incendie et euh…j'ai fait sortir l'éléphant .

-ESPECE DE CRETIN CA N'EXISTE PAS LES ELEPHANTS JAUNES !! ME PREND PAS POUR UNE ABRUTIE !! TU SAIS QUOI JE PENSE QUE TU A DETRUIT MA CHAMBRE EN METTANT LE FEU AU RIDEAU !!!!

-Tu l'as vu dans tes cartes ?

-J'ai même pas eu besoin ABRUTI !!

-Eh me parle pas comme ça! Parce que l'abruti il t'as quand même battu !

-Je veux ma revanche !

_et c'est reparti !_

-Non !

-Akiraaaaaaaaa ! je veux ma revanche ! je vais t'exploser la tête cette fois !

-Non ! Tu devrais te rendre compte de ton infériorité rien qu'en regardant l'état de ta chambre !

-Tiens mais oui ! J'ai un problème plus important : Je dors où moi ?

-Qui t'as parlé de problème ?

…

-AKIRAAAAAAA TU N'ES QU'UN PERVERT ! COMMENT TU-

Akira se pencha rapidement vers elle et vint plaquer ses lèvres contre les siennes. S'ensuivit un fougueux baiser qui ne laissa aucun doute possible quand à la résolution du problème « où dors Tokito »

-Finalement je crois qu'on va pouvoir se serrer un peu!

-Et c'est moi le pervers ?

-Oui, mais j'ai jamais dit que j'en étais pas une!

THE END

* * *

Pitié dites pas des choses méchantes, je suis fragile!! mdr! attendez, je me prépare psychologiquement!

allez-y balancez bande de barbares sans coeur, je suis prête à entendre tous vos reproches (parfaitement justifiés je vous l'accorde!) sur ma pauvre petite fanfic! XD

reviews please?


End file.
